sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sinbad (comedian)
| birth_place = Benton Harbor, Michigan, U.S. | medium = | genre = Observational comedy, political satire, black comedy, surreal humor, character comedy | subject = Everyday life, self-deprecation, marriage, parenting, American politics, current events, family, friend, pop culture, race relations, racism, relationships, ageing | nationality = American | active = 1978—present | spouse = ( 2002) | children = 2 }} David Adkins (born November 10, 1956), better known by his stage name Sinbad ( ), is an American stand-up comedian and actor. He became known in the 1990s from being featured on his own HBO specials, appearing on several television series, and starring in the films Necessary Roughness, Houseguest, First Kid, Jingle All the Way, and Good Burger. Early life Sinbad was born in Benton Harbor, Michigan, the son of Louise and the Baptist Rev. Dr. Donald Beckley Adkins. He has five siblings: Donna, Dorothea, Mark, Michael, and Donald. Sinbad attended Benton Harbor High School. He attended college from 1974 to 1978 at the University of Denver in Denver, Colorado, where he lettered two seasons for the basketball team. Military service Sinbad served in the United States Air Force as a boom operator aboard KC-135 Stratotankers. While assigned to the 384th Air Refueling Wing at McConnell Air Force Base in Wichita, Kansas, he would often travel downtown to perform stand-up comedy. He competed as a comedian/MC in the Air Force's Talent Contest in 1981. Sinbad was almost dismissed with a dishonorable discharge for various misbehaviors, including going AWOL. After a series of incidents, he was eventually discharged "for parking my car in the wrong position." Career In an attempt to stand out in the entertainment industry, Adkins worked under the professional name Sinbad, which he chose out of admiration for Sinbad the Sailor. He began his stand up comic career appearing on Star Search. Sinbad won his round against fellow comedian Dennis Miller,USA Weekend, STRAIGHT TALK, By Jeffrey Zaslow, July 18–20, 1997. Retrieved May 13, 2010. and made it all the way to the finals before losing to John Kassir. He soon was cast on The Redd Foxx Show, a short lived sitcom, playing Byron Lightfoot. ''A Different World'' In 1987, Sinbad landed a role in A Different World, a spin off of The Cosby Show built around Lisa Bonet's character Denise Huxtable. Previously, Sinbad appeared in a one-off role on The Cosby Show, as car salesperson Davis Sarrette. While Bonet only stayed with the program for a season, Sinbad stayed with the cast from 1988 until 1991 as Coach Walter Oakes. In A Different World, Walter began to fall in love with a girl named Jaleesa played by Dawnn Lewis. They dated, and eventually became engaged but decided to cancel the wedding due to differing outlooks on life. ''The Sinbad Show'' By the early 1990s, his popularity had grown enough for Fox to green light The Sinbad Show, which premiered September 16, 1993. In the self-titled series, Sinbad played 35-year-old David Bryan, a bachelor who decides to become a foster parent to two children after becoming emotionally attached to them. The series, which co-starred a young Salma Hayek, received praise from critics for its portrayal of African American life. Around that time, Sinbad had recently received joint custody of his two kids, Royce,Royce's name is pronounced "Roy-cee"; "Hanging out with Sinbad: more than a successful actor and comedian, at heart Sinbad's a down-home family man". Essence. October 1995 then age 4 and Paige, age 7, and told the press that these experiences informed him of single parenting. The Sinbad Show was cancelled, with the last episode airing April 21, 1994. The role earned him a nomination in the 1995 Kids' Choice Awards for "Favorite Television Actor". Films and other projects students in September 2004]] In 1990, Sinbad did his first stand up comedy special for HBO called Sinbad: Brain Damaged. The special was recorded at Morehouse College in Atlanta, Georgia. In 1993, Sinbad did his next stand up special in New York City's Paramount Theater at Madison Square Garden called Sinbad – Afros and Bellbottoms for which he won a 1995 Image Award. He was brought back in 1996 for Sinbad – Son of a Preacher Man and again in 1998, for Sinbad – Nothin' but the Funk. All of these shows have been released on VHS and DVD. Sinbad again won an NAACP Image Award in 1998 for his role in Sinbad's Summer Jam III: '70s Soul Music Festival. By 1995, Sinbad had created a company called "David & Goliath Productions", that was located in Studio City. From 1989 to 1991, Sinbad was host of It's Showtime at the Apollo, and returned in 2005, while regular host Mo'Nique was on maternity leave. He hosted an episode of Soul Train that aired January 14, 1995; appeared as a contestant in an episode of Celebrity Jeopardy! in 1998; and was the emcee for the May 2000 Miss Universe Pageant. During the 1990s, Sinbad guest starred on an episode of Nickelodeon's All That. In one sketch, he played the father of recurring character Ishboo, dubbed "Sinboo". He also made a cameo appearance in the comedy movie Good Burger, starring Kenan & Kel, as "Mr. Wheat", a short-tempered teacher. His character was modeled after Gough Wheat, a past teacher of the movie's producer, Dan Schneider, at White Station High School in Memphis, Tennessee. He and Phil Hartman co starred in the comedy film Houseguest, where he plays Kevin Franklin, a Pittsburgh resident who owes $50,000 to the mob. Hartman, as Gary Young, comments to his children that they are waiting to pick up his old college friend, who is black and he has not seen for twenty years. Taking who they think to be a well known dentist home, Young's family is stabilized by Franklin's own unstable nature. Released January 6, 1995, the film grossed $26 million in North America. Sinbad's film roles also include First Kid, which he starred in, and Jingle All the Way (1996). For Jingle All the Way, Sinbad won a Blockbuster Entertainment Award for "Favorite Supporting Actor – Family". He also performed his HBO comedy special "Son of a Preacher Man", at the Paramount Theatre in Denver, Colorado. In March 1996, Sinbad joined First Lady Hillary Clinton and musician Sheryl Crow, in an USO tour in Bosnia and Herzegovina.[https://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9C0DE3D61139F935A15750C0A960958260 Response by G.I.'s Mixed As Hillary Clinton Visits, The New York Times, 1996-03-26] The NAACP Image Awards recognized his role in Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1996), nominating him in the "Outstanding Performance in an Animated/Live-Action/Dramatic Youth or Children's Series/Special" category. He lent his voice to Riley, an animal character, in Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996), and later voiced the horse "Hollywood Shuffle" in Ready to Run. In 1997, Sinbad released Sinbad's Guide to Life: Because I Know Everything, a book of comedic short essays. It was co written with David Ritz. In August 1997, VIBE Magazine started its own syndicated late night talk show, which aired on UPN, hosted by actor Chris Spencer. Spencer was fired in October, and replaced by Sinbad; the series lasted until the summer of 1998. At that same time, Sinbad performed his HBO comedy special "Nothin' But the Funk" in Aruba's Guillermo P. Trinidad Memorial Stadium. In 1998 and 1999, Sinbad reunited with Bill Cosby and Carsey-Werner Productions, and appeared in three episodes of Cosby. In February 1999, he was featured in an infomercial for Tae Bo, where he claimed that he was successfully using the Tae Bo system to become an action star.The End of the World As We Know it: Tae Bo , Iowa State Daily, February 1, 1999 During 2002, he appeared in three episodes of the Showtime series Resurrection Blvd. In 2004, he was named the No. 78 Greatest Stand Up Comic of All Time on "Comedy Central Presents: 100 Greatest Stand-Ups of All Time". In 2006, Maxim magazine ranked Sinbad as the "Worst Comic of All Time."The Worst Comedians of All Time In February 2007, actor Mark Curry credited Sinbad and Bill Cosby for helping convince him not to commit suicide. Sinbad was responsible for discovering R&B trio 702, convincing their parents to let him take them to a music convention/competition under the name "Sweeta than Suga"; the group eventually being heard by music producer Michael Bivins. Sinbad also made a cameo appearance on the television show It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia as himself in a rehab center in the episode "Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life", which originally aired October 23, 2008. His cameo was met with positive acclaim from fans of both him and the series. Sinbad was the host of Thou Shalt Laugh 3.Thou Shalt Laugh 3 The DVD was released on November 11, 2008. He performed his Comedy Central television special Where U Been? at Club Nokia, which was later released on DVD to even greater success. On March 14, 2010, he debuted on the Celebrity Apprentice and was fired on the second episode (March 21, 2010) after losing in the Kodak challenge as project manager, placing 13th. On January 25, 2011, he was the celebrity speaker of MacWorld Expo 2011. Sinbad starred in a reality show on WE tv called Sinbad: It's Just Family that aired on Tuesdays at 10:00 p.m.; the show was cancelled in 2011. In 2013, Sinbad voiced Roper in the animated film Planes. The same year he had a guest role on the adult animated series American Dad!, voicing an animated version of himself in the episode "Lost in Space", then returning for the 2014 episode "The Longest Distance Relationship", and again in 2015's "Holy Shit, Jeff's Back!" In April 2015, Sinbad appeared in a USO show at Bagram and Kandahar Air Bases in Afghanistan. In 2017, he appeared on two episodes of Disney Junior's The Lion Guard, as the voice of Uroho the baboon. The same year, he appeared in a CollegeHumor April Fool's video consisting of newly created footage supposedly taken from a 1990s genie movie called Shazaam which never existed. The comedy drew from an Internet rumor confusing Shazaam with the real genie film titled Kazaam (1996), starring Shaquille O'Neal. Music Sinbad is also known for his music ability, with expertise playing multiple instruments; with drums and percussion being primary, which he most often displays after every show appearance. He has played with numerous artists and musicians under the moniker of "Memphis Red"; such as Dawnn Lewis and most recently, Adult-Urban instrumentalist (saxophonist) Journell Henry "p/k/a. J. Henry". Filmography Film Television Personal life Sinbad married Meredith Fuller in 1985. They have two children together.Sinbad – WE tv The couple divorced in 1992, but remarried in 2002. Tax issues In April 2009, Sinbad was placed in the Top 10 of the worst tax debtors for the state of California owing the state $2.5 million in personal income tax. On December 11, 2009, Sinbad filed for Chapter 7 bankruptcy. On February 5, 2010, it was reported that Sinbad put up his hilltop home for sale in order to alleviate his tax burdens. See also * Mononymous person References External links * Category:1956 births Category:African-American basketball players Category:African-American Christians Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American stand-up comedians Category:American stand-up comedians Category:African-American television producers Category:American television producers Category:African-American television talk show hosts Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television talk show hosts Category:American male voice actors Category:Basketball players from Michigan Category:Denver Pioneers men's basketball players Category:Late night television talk show hosts Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Michigan Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Benton Harbor, Michigan Category:People from Hidden Hills, California Category:United States Air Force airmen Category:University of Denver alumni